Sulphur cement generally refers to a product comprising at least sulphur and a filler. To improve the properties of the sulphur cement, the sulphur may be modified using a sulphur modifier, e.g. naphthalene or olefinic compounds such as 5 ethylidene-2-norbornene (ENB) or 5 vinyl-2-norbornene (VNB), dicyclopentadiene, limonene or styrene. Typical sulphur cement fillers are particulate inorganic materials.
Sulphur cement-aggregate composites generally refer to a composite comprising both sulphur cement and aggregate. Examples of sulphur cement-aggregate composites are sulphur mortar and sulphur concrete.
Sulphur cement-aggregate composites may be used to provide a wide variety of structural products such as marine defence units, sea walls and coastal pathways, paving slabs and kerbs, road barriers and bollards, retaining walls and garden furniture. These structural products, particularly in urban environments, may be defaced by graffiti, and/or may be subject to fouling and it would be advantageous to provide a structural product wherein the graffiti damage and/or fouling deposits can be reduced or removed. Examples of fouling deposits include chewing gum; animal excretion; soot from exhaust fumes; algae and other marine deposits.
The present inventors have sought to provide sulphur cement products that can be used in the preparation of structural products wherein graffiti damage and/or fouling deposits can be reduced or removed.